Painful Memories
by XxCrimsonFlamesxX
Summary: <html><head></head>Mikan was humiliated in front of the whole entire middle school and high school when Natsume her boyfriend took her into the auditorium. Her true powers awakened, will mikan fall in love with someone else or will she come back to Natsume?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Crimson: Hello everybody :) I umm... I'm new to this but please bare with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, truth or dare?" Koko said. "Dare." A boy with raven hair said "I dare you to go out with Mikan Sakura for a week, then embarrass her in front of everyone." Koko said. "Ok, sounds fun." Natsume said."But you can't fall in love with her." Koko said as he smirked.<p>

"Not gonna happen." Natsume said coldly, leaning back back. "I'll do it when I see her." Natsume said thinking "i'm going to play her like a toy and crush her feelings."

* * *

><p>*1 Hour Later*<p>

Natsume's Pov

As I walked up to mikan when I saw her sitting at a sakura tree, dozing off. "Wow, she must be a real baka." I thought.

In the sunlight. She looked really cute. But the childish thing on her was her pigtails. "Hey, wnt to go out with me?" I asked as I leaned in so close I was breathing on her lips.

* * *

><p>Mikan's Pov<p>

"What the hell!" I thought when Natsume Hyuuga leaned closer and was breathing on my lips. My heart was beating so fast fast that it felt like my heart was trying to escape. "Wait... do I have the hots for Natsume Hyuuga the academy's biggest rebel/playboy." "Will you go out with me?" He said once again. "Wait, did I just that correctly?" I thought feeling a blush creeping up my face, but I fought it down.

"O-okay if you say so..." I stuttered, getting up running back to the academy for my next class.

But little did I know I didn't see him smirk smugly.

*One Week Later*

Normal Pov

"Mikan can you stand right here." Natsume said as he pulled her arm. They were in the auditorium after all their classes were done for the day. "Why?" Mikan asked nervously yet curious at the same time.

"Just do it!" Natsume said impatiently. Mikan was in shock, Natsume never rose his voice at her. She stood there looking at the close red curtains with a bad feeling in her stomach, like something horrible will happen.

The lights flicked on and the red curtains slowly departed. She saw the middle school, and high school there sitting in their chair.

Mikan stared at them while the audience started back at her intensely, she turned around looking at Natsume to see he had a ball of fire in his hands, that horrible feeling soon started to spread when she saw him with fire. She wanted to run away but she found herself that she couldn't as if her legs frozen.

All of a sudden mikan's clothes soon started to burn then turned into pile of ashes.

Mikan sat sat down closing her legs while she wrapped both of her porcelain arms around her chest and didn't look at them.

All of the audience started laughing at her, name calling her, or insulting her. Mikan cried loudly but her cries were covered by the audience laughter and insults.

She shook violently. Hotaru eyes widen when she saw what was going to happe, she stood up on her chair then yelled loudly. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!" Hotaru's emotionless face was now filled with panic because of her best friend being humiliated and fear was because that mikan can kill everyone in here in the auditorium right now.

Everyone didn't listen to hotaru's warning.

Hotaru glared at all of them with pure hatred. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE NOW, BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Too late.

Everyone turned to see mikan with her hands on her head while her bangs covered her eyes overshadowing her eyes, they saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly black vines with purple flowers appeared attacking all of them. People soon started to run screaming in fear trying to dodge the black vines while trying to find an exit.

Natsume's fire soon grew hotter and hotter, then it went against him. His flame wrapped around his waist then slammed him against the wall that made him loose conscious but before he did he heard mikan laugh maniacally then he met with darkness.

* * *

><p>Mikan's Pov<p>

How dare he! I cried when he burned my clothes off. I heard all the audience laughing at me, name calling me, and insulting me.

I shoock violently, I felt my powers awakening from its slumber.

I heard hotaru's shout warning people to get out of here but they didn't listen.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I screamed clutching my head. I felt the black vines wrapping them around me while they attacked the people.

How pitiful isn't that they judge a person who they think is weaker then they are. Their screams makes me laugh maniacally, they sound like pigs ready for slaughter.

When I was done I looked at the once auditorium. It was filled with black vines that had purple flowers that looked so exotic that makes you want to touch it and fire everywhere.

I worn a black dress which was made from the vines, it reached to my mid thighs then flowed at the back, I had black purplish heels that had black vines wrapping around my leg until it reached to my thighs.

My brunette turned into midnight black, I had a purple rose flower on my left eye, my eyes were icy blue with a cold look on my face.

I heard a groan somewhere then saw a shadowy figure rising up looking at his or she surroundings until he or she saw me. I look closer to see it was Natsume, pain shot through my heart but anger overcame the pain, I wanted revenge on him for humiliating me and playing with my feelings.

I surrounded him with fire. "You think that will hurt me" he said confidently with a look that says "if I was stupid or what" he walked through the fire before it burned him. He yelped in pain.

I smirk "You've been mark." I said coldly pointing my finger at him, soon a purple rose with two black swords in a X shape appeared.

When I was done. I slowly started to disappear in the mist of shadows then I was gone.

* * *

><p>Crimson: I hope you guys liked it and i'm sorry for making it short.<p>

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson: Hello everybody. Thank you so much for reviewing, I was really nervous, but thank you for reviewing it means a lot

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p>Natsume's Pov<p>

"What the hell?! Where is that little b*tch go!" I shouted angrily. "Where do you think she went you big f*ck" Hotaru said tears streaming down her face with anger written all over her face as she walked up to me or more like stomping over to me behind her was ruka with a disappointment look on his face .

"I don't know where did sh-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before hotaru punched my face which made my nose bleed. "What the f*ck!" I shouted clutching my nose trying to make the blood stop gushing out.

"You know every time Mikan and me have a conversation. She always talk about you how sweet you are and how kind you were to her. She f*cking loved you Hyuuga... She loved every piece of you not giving a sh*t about you looks or intelligent, she loved the way you are and you broke her! You broke her! You shattered her pureness by humiliating her in front of every on!" Hotaru screamed and screeched clutching her head as more tears fell down her face falling down to her knees sobbing and screaming the same thing over and over "IT"S YOU FAULT! IT"S YOUR FAULT!" I saw ruka wrap his arms around hotaru's shoulder pulling her into his chest .

I froze. S-she loved me just the way I am? How stupid was I... I felt pain in my stomach I clutched my stomach in pain as I painfully look up to see hotaru stand there with a hatred look on her face. She brought her fist up again ready to punch me again, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact on my face but nothing came. I opened one eye to see ruka holding hotaru back "Let go of me, Ruka!" She shouted with the most saddest look on her face have I ever seen.

"He needs to learn the consequent of hurting my only friend! He deserves to die in hell!" She screeched, her voice echoing through the destroyed auditorium. I had my head low as I know that I was a low-life and that she was right, I should have think before I act I hurt the only person who loved me just the way I was not because my looks, intelligent, or my wealth.

She was right, I should die in hell. I don't think I will never forgive myself for this sin I had committed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What is this emptiness inside of my heart that i'm feeling.

It's like someone took half of my heart leaving a empty lonely dark shell.

I regret humiliating her in front of everyone now I lost someone who loved me the most...

Please come back Mikan, i'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Mikan's Pov<p>

"I despise him... I despise the human race because in the end they more selfish and greedy then us demons." I said demonically walking up the purple carpet that led up to my black throne that had black vines and purplish flowers a skull on the ground next to my throne.

I sat down cupping one of my rosy porcelain cheek looking out the huge windows that led out to see redish sky, black trees, and the city of hell.

"meow, meow." I heard a mewl, I looked to see what was the sound to see a bundle soft black fur that had a the most bluest eyes I ever seen it also had a a icy blue ribbin around its neck with a yellow bell attached to it. it was my cat Kuro.

"Where are you Shuro." I said calling out to my maid.

"Shuro at your service, Queen Mikan." A maid appeared out of the shadows bowing before my feet. She had long silver hair that reached to her waist, red cat-like eyes glowing and worn a maid outfit that was a black dress that reached down to her feet, a white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders.

"I need you to help me to master the last magic I have." The last magic was Balance magic.

A magic that you can balance the light and the shadow.

"As you wish, Queen Mikan." Her eyes glowed brighter.

* * *

><p>1 Month Later<p>

(Still Mikan's Pov)

"Shuro, who is this?" I asked motioning to a male behind her who was wearing a butler outfit, which consists black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a white vest that was not black. Let's say he was a perfect black butler.

I looked at his appearance. He had icy blue hair that shined greater then the sun, crystal blues eyes that shimmered beautifully. He had the look of calm and collective look on his face. He saw me looking at him he flashed a smile towards me. I saw pearly white pointy tooth peek from his soft kissable lips that I want to capture right now not giving a damn if Shuro was here, but I only looked at him with the look of boredom on my porcelain face.

"This is the new butler, Kirito Tenshi." Shuro said, her voice rising higher at every word she said. I looked at her she had excitement in her eyes. I never seen her so excited for a new butler before, this is quite strange.

She fast-walk up to the thrown leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Do you like him?" She said in a fast mode, I saw the look in her eyes she was pleading me hoping that I will say yes. I paused for a second "may be." I said, fighting a blush that wanted to creep up on my rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry for asking, Queen Mikan." She said with the look of embarrassment on her face. I chuckled "it's okay, Shuro." I said. I got up walking towards Kirito, I saw that he was watching every step I took.

"Come with me." I said to him motioning him to follow me. He did, we walking down the long corridor, when I stopped and turned around.

He looked me questionably why I stopped I opened my mouth to speak he looked ready to listen whatever I was going to say.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Crimson: I also like cliffhanging<p>

Please do review.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson: Hello everybody. Sorry for not updating, but I'm back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p>"You, I have a request." I said pointing at him.<p>

"Yes, what is it?" He said with a bright smile on his face. He had the perfect smile, that would even make the coldest woman alive heart melt just seeing the sight of him smiling in all his glory.

"Will you be willing to come with me to the Human World in three years time." I asked emotionless, looking at the huge window then looking the corner of my eyes back at Kirito waiting for response.

"Well of course, whatever pleases you, My Queen." He said grinning, I saw pearly white fangs peek out from his lips. When I turned to face him, he did a shallow bow with his hand on his heart.

*Three Years*

"Are you ready to leave for the Human World, My Queen." Kirito said with a soft voice and care in his eyes. I just the love the way how he always show me kindness, "Yes." I said with determine in my eyes. Nothing will stop me now from entering the Human World with Kirito by my side.

He held his hand to me which I gladly took, we walked up to the portal that Shuro had summoned. I stopped and look back at Shuro was smiling softly, "Please take good care of, Your Majesty. And if I see Your Majesty hurt in any kind of way, I will certainly kill you right on the spot do you hear me, Kirito?"

"Yes, I hear." Kirito said.

"We must go now, My Queen. For a world is waiting for us." He said, I only nodded my head silently letting him lead me into the potal to the place that I called "home."

Everything turned blurring when we walked into the portal. Soon We've arrived on top of a cliff that overlook Japan.

"I'm home, Japan."

* * *

><p>Natsume's Pov<p>

I was leaning back on the trunk of the sakua tree with a manga book on my face.

"Natsu-kun!" Luna, my girlfriend yelled rushing toward me. "What is it, Luna?" I asked putting the manga down looking at her with my crimson eyes, She threw herself at me kissing my face all over with her red lipstick which will probably leave a red lip stain on my face.

"Thank you for last night I had fun." She said grinning widely. "Yea, whatever." I mumbled, "Well then i'm going now." She said kissing my lips one more time before running to the academy waving her hand at me.

When she disappeared into the door of the academy, I slowly rose my hand onto the mark that was on my neck scratching it. It burned badly.

_You've been mark." I saw Mikan raise her hand pointing at me, slowly agonizing pain appeared on my neck I grabbed my throat trying to stop the pain then it finally stop._

_The last of her before she disappeared, was black raven feathers and purplish black flowers that floated in the air._

I snapped out of the memory.

I stood up skipping class today, walking into the Northern Forest.

I aimlessly walked around the Northern Forest until I heard wind swooshing violently. My curiosity got the best of me so I took a step forward, when I finally saw what was making the sound. I saw a cliff that overlook Japan and two people on the cliff holding hands.

When they turned around, I ducked down into a bush. When I looked up, I saw nothing but a black feather floating away.

* * *

><p>Mikan's Pov<p>

When Kirito and I turned around starting to walk, I saw a quick movement in a bush which made me alarmed. I rose onto my toes pulling Kirito down so I can whisper into his ear. "There's something in that bush, let's teleport."

We teleported away, but I left a black feather behind.

We teleported into the forest, I changed into my human form. Brunette hair that reached to my waist and deep dark chocolate eyes that had a tint of black instead of hazel eyes that had gold swirls.

"Do I change into my human form?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, you're fine just the way you are, Kirito."

We walked into the academy by teleporting in the front of the gates. I was thrilled to see my marked one again, I can't wait to see his face no... everybody's face when they see me again.

* * *

><p>Natsume's Pov<p>

I was inside the classroom with my manga on my face.

Ruka didn't sit with me anymore but sits with Imai, his girlfriend.

All my fangirl were screaming at me hoping to get my attention. "Move out of the way, you stupid girls!" I heard a female scream, I moved my manga to see Luna fuming trying to get to me.

Everybody parted to make a way to me. When she finally got to me she sat down clinging onto my arm, "Good morning, Natsu-kun!" She beamed at me, I only looked at her with a emotionless look on my face but I still nodded my head to greet her.

"Okay my little flowers~ it seems like we've got two more beautiful flowers joining our flower patch, give them a warm welcome!" The gay teacher said twirling around the room with daisy and sparkles around him.

The door opened two reve-

IT CAN'T BE!

My eyes widen in shock, I felt my manga fall out of my hands thudding onto the ground. Everything around me seem to fade, my focus was on the girl who walked in. It was the girl I regretted on humiliating and the one who I longed for.

Mikan and this man who looks familiar.

* * *

><p>Please do Review<p>

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson: Hello everybody I'm so sorry for not updating please forgive me *bows apologetically*

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Gakuen Alice only the story and the plot

* * *

><p>Natsume's Pov<p>

"Mikan!" I shouted getting up from my seat in shock. "Natsu-kun don't pay attention to her she's not your girlfriend, I am." Luna whined getting up from her seat that was next to mine clinging onto my arm as she give a dirty look to Mikan who looked not even fazed at all.

Mikan turned to us, her eyes turned a blaze of hatred and anger. I just noticed that she was wearing a white dress that reached to her knees with black ballet shoes on. "Uh... My- Mikan please wear you uniform." The boy who looked familiar leaned over to Mikan putting his hand on her ear like they were telling each other secrets. "Fine," Mikan grumbled angrily.

Everything suddenly turned all black, I heard people screaming in fear. I saw that the windows were infested with black ashes that looked like thousands of black bugs crawling in then soon wrapping themselves onto Mikan who did not even waver a single bit as the ashes started to strap up her thigh then to her waist.

"Oh, Natsume do you remember these ashes?" She said to me tilting her head at me as the ashes started to crawl up her neck then slowly to her cheeks. I stood frozen watching her eyes that hold great power and malicious looking back at me as if she was looking right into my soul. I couldn't even mutter a single word as her lips twitched upward into a smile that I don't know at all, a smile that showed she has changed and that it meant she could never be fixed once it is broken and shattered.

Her chuckle echoed the entire room which made everyone who screamed, yelled, or pleaded someone to open the door which seemed to be jammed quite.

I saw that her whole body was cover in ashes and the sun has come back filling the whole classroom in light.

Then the ashes soon started to dissolve revealing Mkian in a school uniform. "Boy, did she look sexy in her uniform" I thought to myself.

I saw Luna give me a look of anger, she let go of my arm as she stomped up to Mikan who was watching her with disinterest.

* * *

><p>Mikan's Pov<p>

I saw Luna stomping up to like an hippo with a glint of anger in her eyes. I only looked bored as I watch her take her sweet time of stomping like a fat hungry hippo towards me, but I was actually interested to see what was she going to do.

When she finally got near me, she rose her hand back most likely to hit me. I grabbed her wrist then pushed her backward with no effort, she huffed glaring at me with so much hate. She then ran up to me again with an excellent speed that normal person couldn't see but I was much quicker than her.

She brought one of her leg trying to hit my head but I grbbed her ankle the slam her into a wall which most likely will leave a dent.

She hit that wall on her backside sliding into the ground gasping half coughing painfully. I felt myself being levitate in the air, "how dare you hurt Luna-sama!" A boy who was bald yelled running to her fallen body with his arms and legs spread as if he was protecting her.

Mochiage.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Mikan hunched over in the air with her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, then she burst out laughing but it wasn't the laugh that made people smile and bring happiness into their hearts, but a cold laugh that scares the people stating that he/she was dangerous person that should not be near of.

Mochiage froze in fear as he watch her laugh in midair. Mikan was clutching her stomach as she wiped away a tear that fell from her eye from laughing too hard.

Black vines soon started to appear from the outside of the window. People who saw it soon started to back away from the black vine window in fear.

*SMASH!*

The black vine smashed the window as they crawled in grabbing people (except Kirito, Ruka, and Hotaru) by their waist. People soon started to scream again in fear as they try to take the black vine of their waist but it didn't budge at all.

Mikan started to slowly descend onto the floor. "Luna-sama? Really?! HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh, you consider this low life whore your Luna-sama."

Mikan kicked Luna in her stomach which made Luna gasp in pain, "if I recalled, Natsume and her were the reason why I'm acting like this. They ruined my life! I was played like a puppet for entertainment for them, and Natsume humiliated me in front of everyone and all of you laughed at me as if I was the biggest joke ever!" Mikan said screaming glaring at everyone of them which made them tremble. "And I will never forgive every single of you."

Mikan jumped out of the window as the black vines started to disappear but putted all the students who were being held captive outside back into the classroom roughly.

All the boys ran to Luna who was coughing up blood from getting a huge impact in the stomach.

"Pitiful, what a pitiful sight." Kirito said with one foot on the ledge of the window as he looked at all the boys who where crowding Luna asking if she was alright. "Just like swarms of bugs attracted to the light." Hotaru said emotionless sitting on the ledge getting ready to jump out and so was Ruka who was petting his pet rabbit whose name is Usagi looking at the people with a blank look on his face.

Ruka changed drastically over the three years. When he found out that his only best friend had humiliated his close friend, Mikan. He changed, he turned cold to everyone and wouldn't talk to anyone except Hotaru. No more princely Ruka but replaced with a cold hearted Romeo.

Why should he care if the people were hurt, they can go die in a hole for all he care. They made the most important person in his life disappear for three years. No communication no messages back from her, it was like she never existed in the world.

The Black Butler, (Sorry just got put it in there for Kirito) the Ice Queen, and the Cold Hearted Romeo jumped out of the window most likely trying to find the Black Queen. (Mikan)

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it<p>

Please do review

Bye!


End file.
